


round one for fun, round two for you

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, One use of the word 'slut', Vaginal Sex, Yeonjun has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin is a cuddly drunk. On a normal occasion, Yeonjun would be thrilled—as a naturally touchy person himself, he never passes up a chance to cuddle with his usually reserved boyfriend. However, he has a game to win. Beomgyu had brazenly challenged Yeonjun to a game of Mario Kart, and Yeonjun always plays to win, regardless of the circumstances. But Soobin is making it infuriatingly hard to focus—his drunk boyfriend apparently deciding that now is the perfect time to get handsy with Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130
Collections: Anonymous





	round one for fun, round two for you

Soobin is a cuddly drunk. On a normal occasion, Yeonjun would be thrilled—as a naturally touchy person himself, he never passes up a chance to cuddle with his usually reserved boyfriend. However, he has a game to win. Beomgyu had brazenly challenged Yeonjun to a game of Mario Kart, and Yeonjun always plays to win, regardless of the circumstances. But especially now, in the middle of the college party that Yeonjun and Soobin are currently at, where Yeonjun’s pride is on the line. Not only are several of people watching, but Hueningkai and Taehyun are perched on the other end of the couch, cheering for _Beomgyu_. As their eldest hyung, Yeonjun just can’t let that slide.

But Soobin is making it infuriatingly hard to focus—his drunk boyfriend apparently deciding that now is the perfect time to get handsy with Yeonjun. Granted, it’s probably Yeonjun’s fault that he didn’t extract himself from Soobin’s lap before starting the game, but he hadn’t anticipated Beomgyu giving him this hard of a time. But now that it’s serious, Yeonjun needs Soobin to stop trailing kisses down his neck because it is _distracting_.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun hisses, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen, “ _stop_. I can’t focus.”

“But hyung,” Soobin whines against his neck, “you just look so good tonight.”

Yeonjun had worn a white dress shirt tucked into black skinny jeans to the party tonight, knowing that the outfit showed off his small waist and long legs. He even topped it all off with a thin black choker that he knew would drive Soobin crazy. But apparently Soobin feels the need to show his appreciation _right now_ , in the middle of the party surrounded by half of their classmates while Yeonjun is trying to win a game of Mario Kart against Beomgyu.

Yeonjun jumps when he feels Soobin’s tongue trace along his choker, sucking a light bruise into his neck, and he can only feel grateful that everyone is focused on the screen right now.

“Soobin!” Yeonjun warns again, his hands still pressing buttons frantically on the controller. “Really, I’m serious.”

Soobin chooses to ignore him, instead wrapping his hands around Yeonjun’s waist and pulling him further into Soobin’s lap and- oh fuck. Yeonjun inhales sharply when he feels that Soobin is already hard underneath him. He’s not going to win this game, is he?

Yeonjun struggles to move away from Soobin, but his boyfriend’s grip is iron tight on his waist and it only serves to make him grind down against Soobin even more, causing both of them to gasp. In that moment, Beomgyu crosses the finish line and the entire crowd goes wild.

“ _HA!_ ” Beomgyu jumps up off the couch, gloating. “Guess you’re not as good as you thought, hyung!”

“Haha... maybe you’re right,” Yeonjun laughs weakly, unable to focus on Beomgyu with the way Soobin is slowly rolling his hips against him. “Good job, Gyu.”

“Wanna get your ass kicked again?” Beomgyu asks, plopping back down and grabbing the controller again.

“A-Actually, I think Soobin might be feeling a little sick. I’m gonna take him to the bathroom.” Yeonjun stands suddenly, pulling Soobin up by the hand. Ignoring the protests from Beomgyu and the concerned questions from Kai and Taehyun, Yeonjun drags Soobin through the crowd of people until they reach the bathroom, which is thankfully unoccupied.

Shoving Soobin inside with a push, Yeonjun locks the door and presses him against it, kissing him furiously. Soobin goes easily, placing his hands on Yeonjun’s waist and tilting his head into the kiss.

“I’m mad at you,” Yeonjun pouts when he pulls away.

“Even when I’m this cute?” Soobin smiles innocently, his dimples popping out.

“ _Especially_ when you’re this cute.” Yeonjun’s eyes narrow. “I was really trying to win that game. Now the maknaes are gonna give me so much shit for losing to Beomgyu.”

“There’s plenty of other chances for you to redeem yourself,” Soobin responds, before his eyes darken. “But for the time being, I can give you a consolation prize.”

“You fucking better,” Yeonjun growls, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck as his boyfriend’s hands travel down his waist and slide into his jeans. Soobin raises an eyebrow when his fingers brush against lace, and Yeonjun smirks. “You didn’t think I dressed up like this without expecting something to happen tonight?”

Soobin clicks his tongue, continuing to trace the edges of Yeonjun’s lace panties. “Hyung is a bit naughty, isn’t he?”

“And you aren’t? Grinding on me in front of all those people and making me wet?” Yeonjun gasps when Soobin’s hands finally slip past his panties, fingers brushing lightly across the lips of his pussy. Yeonjun is already dripping, and when he grinds down against Soobin’s fingers, the wet slide of them against his clit makes him moan.

This only spurs Soobin on, crowding Yeonjun back against the bathroom sink and peeling down his jeans and underwear. Yeonjun shivers as he’s undressed, the wetness between his legs making him even more aware of the cold air against his cunt. Tilting his head up, Yeonjun accepts a searing kiss from Soobin as the younger boy begins to rub Yeonjun’s sensitive nub in slow circles.

“Hyungie is just so pretty,” Soobin murmurs against Yeonjun’s lips. “I can’t help myself.”

“You’re just saying that to get into my pants,” Yeonjun pretends to sigh, even as he spreads his legs a little wider.

“But is it working?” Soobin asks, smiling when Yeonjun kisses him to shut him up. Instead, Soobin slides one long finger into Yeonjun, making the older boy inhale sharply through his nose. “You’re already so wet…” Soobin murmurs.

“Just like that, baby,” Yeonjun gasps, rocking his hips back onto Soobin’s hand. “Another one.” Soobin complies, pushing a second finger in, and Yeonjun keens when the younger boy scissors his fingers.

Soobin makes fast work of opening Yeonjun up, stroking his tight, slick walls each time he thrust his fingers into the older boy. Soon, Yeonjun’s thighs are trembling and he can’t wait any longer, needing Soobin’s cock filling him up.

“Condom?” Yeonjun pants, and Soobin reaches into his back pocket, pulling one out. He raises an eyebrow. “Clearly I wasn’t the only one with plans tonight.”

Soobin has the decency to look bashful as he opens the condom. “I just wanted to be prepared.”

Yeonjun smirks as he takes the condom from Soobin, rolling it down over the younger boy’s length and giving the shaft a few pumps. Soobin moans, thrusting back into Yeonjun’s hand, before the older boy lines himself up with Soobin. Sinking down, Yeonjun throws his head back as the head of Soobin’s cock breaches his cunt. The stretch feels absolutely divine, and Yeonjun is already pulsing around Soobin as the younger boy opens him up. When Yeonjun finally bottoms out, he pulls Soobin into a filthy kiss, their tongues licking into each other’s mouths.

“C’mon, baby,” Yeonjun says when he pulls away. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Soobin hands wrap around the back of Yeonjun’s thighs, lifting him up onto the bathroom sink counter before pulling out and slamming back in. Yeonjun moans, wrapping his legs around Soobin’s waist as he feels himself getting even wetter. Soobin continues thrusting deep inside of Yeonjun, making the older boy whine as Soobin’s cock brushes against his sweet spot. Soobin adjusts his grip, tilting Yeonjun’s hips just so, making him hit that spot over and over again until Yeonjun can barely contain his sounds. He only hopes the party is loud enough that people can’t hear him getting fucked within an inch of his life.

Suddenly, Soobin pulls out, leaving Yeonjun gasping at the emptiness before the younger boy drags him off the sink counter and flips him over. Yeonjun glances up at his reflection in the mirror and blushes when he sees himself. He looks absolutely debauched—plump lips swollen red from biting them, half-lidded eyes brimming with unshed tears, and sweat dripping down his face. He can only watch as Soobin slides back inside of him, his mouth parting open in a breathy moan. Soobin grips the back of his head, pulling on his hair, and Yeonjun feels a shock of pleasure run down his spine at the dull pain.

“Hyung, you feel so good,” Soobin whispers into his ear. “My pretty little slut.”

Yeonjun clenches down hard around Soobin, feeling dizzy with arousal. “ _God, Soobin…_ ” he whimpers. Soobin’s hips pick up the pace, fucking into Yeonjun hard and fast, and Yeonjun feels himself getting close to his climax.

Suddenly, he remembers that they’re in the middle of a college party. “W-Wait, Binnie,” Yeonjun gasps, barely able to form a coherent thought from how roughly Soobin is fucking him. “I c-can’t come like this, I’ll make a m-mess.”

“Hold on, hyung,” Soobin nearly growls. “I’m close. Then I’ll take care of you.” He bends over Yeonjun, bracing himself against the sink as he thrusts one, two, three more times into Yeonjun before his hips stutter, filling up the condom. Yeonjun moans as Soobin’s cock twitches inside of him, desperate for his own release.

Once Soobin catches his breath, he pulls out of Yeonjun and ties off the condom, carelessly throwing it away. The older boy whines at the emptiness, his pussy clenching around nothing, before Soobin turns him around and sinks to his knees. Yeonjun gasps as Soobin’s tongue slides into his loose, sensitive opening, and the younger boy brings two fingers up to rub Yeonjun’s clit harshly as he begins eating him out.

Yeonjun’s thighs tremble as he rocks back on Soobin’s tongue, nearing his orgasm. “ _Baby_ ,” he whimpers, gripping Soobin’s hair. “I’m close.” Soobin makes a sound of acknowledgement but doesn’t stop, rolling Yeonjun’s swollen nub between his fingers as he fucks Yeonjun with his tongue. Soobin opens his mouth, sucking hard on the older boy's clit one last time, and Yeonjun cries out as he tips over the edge, squirting all over the younger boy’s face.

Soobin continues to lick at Yeonjun's entrance, running his tongue in between his folds and lapping up his essence, until the older boy is squirming from oversensitivity. When Soobin finally pulls away, Yeonjun would laugh if he weren’t so busy trying to catch his breath. The younger boy’s face is completely soaked, his lips swollen and a flush high on his face. If Yeonjun didn’t know better, he would have thought Soobin was the one who had just been fucked instead.

Soobin grabs a wad of toilet paper, wetting it down in the sink and wiping off his face. Then he reaches between Yeonjun’s legs, and the older boy gasps at the cold touch as Soobin cleans him up. Afterward, Soobin helps dress Yeonjun and smooths down the older boy’s hair, gently tucking a few strands behind Yeonjun’s ear.

“There,” Soobin says, looking at Yeonjun with soft eyes. “Now you look presentable.”

“I don’t think I can go back out,” Yeonjun admits. “Beomgyu will want to play round two, and my brain has turned to mush now.”

Soobin smiles, his dimples popping out. “We could go home, and you could have a round two with me instead,” he suggests slyly.

“Well, I can’t say no to that,” Yeonjun grins and pulls Soobin in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I- have no excuse for this. It was purely self-indulgent. I apologize for everything.


End file.
